


devotion

by kitashousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Minor Violence, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Skull Fucking, Smut, Spanking, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Yandere, Yandere Sakusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashousewife/pseuds/kitashousewife
Summary: yandere!sakusa x fem!reader please read the tags, major petplay and yandere themes
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	devotion

You heard the all too familiar click of the several deadlocks on the front door of the home you and your master share. The home you have resided in the last, well, you don’t know how long it’s been anymore. There are no calendars in the home, you no longer own a cellphone or any other device that could possibly give you an insight to the outside world and it’s current events. The only entertainment you have are DVDs and books Kiyoomi has deemed “acceptable”. 

As the last lock unlocks, you are on your master in a heartbeat, not even sparing a thought of these “rules” Sakusa has you follow. You just missed him so much! So you oh so obediently try to jump into his arms and- 

You are not met with Sakusa Kiyoomi’s embrace, but instead, your face and body meet the hard flooring of the entryway. You feel icey digits dig into the collar that already might be tight as is, a beautiful lavender leather collar, with a pink tag reading “property of Sakusa Kiyoomi”. Before you can even react, you are being tugged on your knees, to the man staring at you with nothing but apathy written all over his handsome features. Cold black eyes staring down as you pitifully wine at the burn on your knees as he drags your bodyweight towards him. 

A scoff leaves his lips, “Stupid fucking puppy, I’m gone for three days and you can’t help but throwing yourself at me like a whore” Sakusa can tell himself all he wants that he doesn’t enjoy punishing you. But you’re so fucking stupid how can he not? He’s only tried beating you into obedience; he doesn’t know how many times now. And like a dumb puppy you still make mistakes far too much for his liking. 

A fistful of your hair is being tugged from your poor scalp, as he starts walking, your body only clad in clothes he supplies for you, which tends to be lingerie he picks out. He really enjoys soft pure things, you and pastel lingerie tend to rank high on that list, but now you don’t feel soft and pure as your barely covered ass is being drugged against the carpet of the living room. 

A sob leaves your lips as tears stream down your burning face. You HATE upsetting your master. Just the thought of making him upset and disappointing him leaves a deep pit feeling into your chest as you feel your heart sinking into its deepest cavern. “Master! It hurts please!! I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry” one loud broken sob “I’m so sorry!”

Kiyoomi’s grip grows stronger and you are met with another loud scoff, you reach your shared room and you are thrown onto the bed. You look up and are met with the cold stare. He does have to give you credit, you were nowhere near where you are now when he first decided to take you about a year and a half ago. It took a lot of fighting from both ends, escape attempts, and punishments to mold you into his obedient little puppy that you are now. But, once a dumb slut always a dumb slut, so just like any other day, you broke a rule and you have to face said consequences. Not like he’s complaining at the chance to ruin his sweet submissive puppy. 

A large hand moving faster than you can think is now gripping your cheeks. “My dear pet has seemed to have forgotten one of her master’s rules” he punctuates this by his grip turning more harsh, moving your face side to side. “Now, I know you’re just a dumb puppy cumdump for me, but I still have to punish you, are you gonna be a good girl for her master and listen this time? I would hate to have to put you in that cold kennel all alone in the basement again.”

Alarm is clearly written across your features, as you quickly nod your head, afraid your words would betray you.

“Speak” 

“Yes Master! I’ll be good i’ll listen! M’sorry!” the words just fall out of your mouth as your survival instincts kick in.

A strong hand finds its home in your hair again as you come face to face with his crotch, clad still in his shorts. “Mouth, no hands” 

Without second guessing yourself you use your teeth to pull down his shorts and boxers slowly, just like he taught you, just how your master likes. An erect cock slaps atop his toned abdomen. You lean forward, slowly, licking from his balls to the tip, gently, you take the pink tip of his member into your warm mouth, but before you can set a pace, Kiyoomi is grabbing both sides of your scalp, fucking your throat as if it was his last day left on this earth. No mercy is shown within the four walls of the room you share with your master. Only your tear obstructed vision, and the audible gagging and spluttering from your cavern as it’s used like his own personal fuck doll, not a care for the tip bruising the depths of your esophogas.

You know you can tap out, he knows you can tap out. But Kiyoomi also knows you won’t, he knows he’s broken you in good. Call it Stockholm syndrome sure. But you’re just a dumb puppy now, you would do anything to make your master happy, even if it means you turn into his personal cocksleeve for the day. He knows you’ll be nice and pliant for him to use just how he likes, you’d do anything for him, and he sure as well will use it to his advantage. 

“Dumb, dumb stupid puppy slut” he groans. “Fucking stupid tight throat, FUCK!” your head is ripped off of his cock. 

Trying to hold back the best you can, you try your best not to throw up and spit up the excess saliva and precum that found home in your mouth. You know if you spit up, or threw up it would make your dear Kiyoomi disgusted with you. You can’t risk what would happen if that were the case.

You are pushed down by your shoulders on the bed, face pushed into the mattress by Sakusa’s forearm. Your Lingerie also being ripped off, leaving you in just your collar “Who owns you” one brute slap on your ass. You can’t help but moan at the contact from your dear omi. 

“Omi does!” Another slap.

“Stupid slut” another slap “I said” another slap “Who, fucking, owns you” each word came a fresh slap along your ass. 

“Master does! m’sorry! m’sorry!” you feel his erection line up with your cunt, which has also been trained along with you the last year and a half, slick gathering preparing for whatever Sakusa has planned for you. Plunging in, without a warm up, strong hands find home in your hips, for sure to leave bruises in their wake. Thrusting into your poor cunny, with no remorse for how you may feel, knowing it’s gonna hurt due to you not getting fucked for a whole few days. 

“Tell me my dumb puppy, why are you getting punished?” A stern hand wrapping around your nape as your pushed even further into the mattress, not losing his momentum once. 

“B-broke a rule” you muffle into the mattress as a broken sob mixed with a moan leaves your swollen lips. 

“God, you are so fucking stupid” he groans throwing his head back continuing his assault, attempting to break down your cervix “you know to give me space when I get home from away games, you dumb fucking whore, I’m going to fuck you until you get it through your dumb little head” 

Your sobs get more violent at the fact you broke a rule, you disappointed your master. The one being you continue to live for, and live to please and make happy. 

Kiyoomi would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy the fact that he’s punishing you, and all you are concerned about is letting him down, not the fact he’s abusing your cunny as your cervix is sure to be bruised from his treatment. No, his sadistic self is reeling at the fact you love him so much you’re sad at the mere thought you let him down. You’d do anything for him wouldn’t you. 

As his thrusts get more harsh, a gentle hand this time is circling your clit, causing you to gasp in surprise, the action compromising to how hard he’s using your pussy like a fleshlight. “Wanna cum puppy? Will you be good if I let you cum?” you nod “Yeah? Cum for me puppy” 

You don’t think youll ever get used to how fast Kiyoomi can flip like a switch with you, his next move always unpredictable. But, you don’t have time to dwell on that as stars interfere with your vision and you are entering euphoria, a silent scream is all that’s able to leave your lips as your essence drips down his cock.

Gently fucking you to the end of your high, you are flipped onto your back, as Sakusa gets up to stand at the edge near where you are laying. At the loss of contact you start to panic, already missing his warm touch, but a gentle hand strokes your cheek as you look up at the man with nothing but love and adoration in your eyes. His now, warm half lidded gaze meeting yours. 

“Master, can I please have your cum?” You ask, voice raspy from the earlier assault. 

“Such a good puppy with manners, open your mouth for me please.” You keen at the praise, obediently opening your mouth, tongue slightly peeking out. 

This time, gently rocking his hips into your mouth, you feel his member twitch “Gonna cum puppy, take it all baby, take it all for me, good girl” a moan falls from his a lips, a sound you could listen to forever. One more twitch and you feel the warm liquid spill into your waiting mouth, you swallow it all, savoring how he tastes on your tongue before looking up at the man with doe eyes. Stroking your cheek, his lips meet your forehead as he gently picks you up. 

You hold onto his neck as he brings you to the bathroom, setting you down on the counter you instantly reach out for him, scared of him leaving for your behavior earlier. You hear the faucet of the shower as he returns, picking you up again, you rest against him as he holds you under the warm water. Gently swaying your fucked out, sore body. As you start drifting off, a gentle voice brings you out of your drowsy state. 

“You were so good for me, puppy. You know that?” he says into the side of your face, kissing your cheek.

“R-really?”

“Mmm, you’re the best puppy I could ever ask for, I love you so much, more than you could ever know.” 

“I love you too, Master” your grip around him tightens. Scared if you let go, he would disappear. Once he deems you both clean, he helps you brush your teeth and into one of his oversized shirts for bedtime.

Grabbing you a glass of water for the nightstand on your side of the bed, the pair of muscular arms you’ve been craving wrap around you as Sakusa joins you in the bed. You turn around in his hold as a gentle kiss falls upon your plush lips. Before sharing a few more moments of your lips intertwined. Your face finds home in the crook of his neck, as he rubs your back coaxing you into sleep. One more kiss for the night laid atop the crown of your head. 

He really does love his dear, sweet puppy, he really lucked out deciding to take you and keep you all to himself, away from the rest of the world. Didn’t he?


End file.
